


A Different Approach

by HighlyProblematic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Gil is a lazy fuck, M/M, no sex tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: It isn´t easy to convince Gilbert to study, but Roderick finds a method that could just work...





	A Different Approach

“Gosh, Gilbert, you need to let some fresh air in. It´s awful in here!”

Roderick reached for the window and opened it wide, shivering slightly as the cold breeze hit his skin, though even the freezing winter wind was a preferable alternative to the smell of sweat and snotty tissues that were lying around everywhere. 

“But Rod, it´s cold outside. I´ll get even more sick and then I´ll die. Is that what you want?”

The bespectacled man turned around and glanced at his boyfriend whose runny, red nose resembled that of a certain fictional reindeer. He was also wearing a thick, red scarf and buried under dozens of blankets and used tissues, with only his head poking out. Empty mugs with teabags in them stood on his nightstand, as well as a bottle of nasal spray. 

“Nonsense, it´s good for you. The wind will carry the germs away.”

“Okay, doctor,” Gilbert said jokingly and grinned at his visitor.

Roderick sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, placing his palm on the other´s forehead. 

“No fever, it seems. How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you´re here. Hey, don´t look at me like that, I mean it. Hey, you have a snack for me in that bag of yours?”  
Beilschmidt curiously eyed the black backpack his significant other was wearing.

“Unfortunately, no. However,” Roderick put it on his lap, opened it and took out a plastic folder with some papers in them, “I did bring you today´s homework, as well as notes of what we´ve been doing in class today. Better read it all today so you don´t fall behind.”

The revelation caused Gilbert to groan and pull the blankets over his head. 

“You´re welcome. Come on, it´s not even that much. Actually, it´s pretty much just a revision of what we did yesterday, so if you´ve done that, you´ll be through with this quickly.”

No answer.

“Gilbert… you have been doing the homework I´ve been bringing you, right?”

No answer.

“Gilbert, I swear to god…”

“Oh, come on,” the white-haired man peeked from under the blanket and glared at his boyfriend.

“I don´t feel well, I need to focus on getting better!”

“Please, it´s just a cold! You don´t even have a fever!”

“But I can´t work when I´m sick!”

“Oh, really? Yet you´re just healthy enough to play games for some reason!”  
Roderick pointed at a videogame controller on the floor next to the bed.  
Gilbert looked away, pouting.

“That´s different. Why do you even care so much, anyway? It´s not like homework is going anywhere. I´ll do it once I´m feeling better.”

“We both know you won´t. You´re going to forget about it the second I´m out the door and fail the exams.”

“It´s two fucking months until the exams start, geez Specs, you need to chill. I´m a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

Roderick crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Can you really? Because I remember that last year, a certain someone procrastinated and didn´t study shit all year until one week before the exams. Then, that someone came running to me and begged of me to lend him my notes and to help him study to get a passing grade. So not only was I stressed out because of my own oncoming exams, I had to fuss over someone else´s as well, just because that someone had been too lazy to study and expected everything to magically work out with minimal input. I, for one, do not want to go through this whole ordeal again. So you either get your lazy ass up and study, or I won´t help you with any of this ever again.”

The man sounded like a strict parent, tone of his voice making it clear that he was being absolutely serious. Gilbert mumbled something under his breath and turned away, burying his face in his pillow.  
Sighing, the man with the glasses rubbed his temples. All of this over some homework, unbelievable. It seemed that he would need a different approach to convince his absolute child of a boyfriend to do at least some of it. If negative reinforcement doesn’t work, then maybe…

“I guess,” he said after a while, “you would like to do something else, then? Something more,” he lowered his voice, “exciting?”  
Roderick shifted closer to the other male, grabbed his many blankets and, with a swift motion, threw them on the floor. This caused Gilbert to sit up angrily, but before he could say a word of protest, he was quickly pushed back onto the mattress.

“Specs, what are you…”

“Taking care of my poor, ill boyfriend, obviously,” he interrupted, running his fingers through the male´s soft, white hair.

“You seem so stressed out, I thought I could help relax a bit, you know?”

Gilbert´s eyes lit up in realization and a grin appeared on his lips.  
He chuckled: “What´s gotten into you so suddenly, Roddy? Not that I´m complaining, but you were all strict n´ mean just now…”

“And now I want to be all good and sweet.”  
His hand traveled lower, stroking Gilbert´s pale neck, then played with a button on his pajamas, tugging on it softly.

“Oh, I´d like that very much. What are you going to do to make me feel better?”

“Whatever you want me to, dear,” Roderick got on all fours, trapping his boyfriend underneath him.  
“I was thinking of going for a ride. And I´m not talking about your car.”

As corny as that was, it did not leave Gilbert unaffected, his gaze darkening and intensifying.

“I´d let you ravish me. Devour me, like you´re a hungry animal and I´m your first meal in weeks, until I can´t do anything but call out your name,” the man leaned down and moaned quietly, “oh, Gilbert.”

“Fuck, Specs,” the white-haired man breathed out, goosebumps appearing on his skin.

“Or, if you want, I´ll get on my knees for you. I know how much you love that. Looking down on me while I´m busy sucking you off,” he licked his lips.  
“And you know what I´ll be wearing?”

Gilbert watched as the other male repositioned himself, his face now inches away from his stiffening dick hidden beneath his pajama pants. Despite the fabric, he could almost feel the other´s hot breath on it.  
“I don´t know, Specs, what will you be wearing?”

“Nothing but the corset and chains you gave me for Valentine´s Day. To give you the best possible view while you have your way with me,” Roderick answered and gently nudged his boyfriend´s crotch with his cheek like a cat, smirking seductively. His fingers disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers…

The white-haired man couldn´t hold back anymore, his boyfriend´s antics making him lose every ounce of self-control he had. He reached out, trying to grab a fistful of the other male´s wonderfully silky hair, wishing to punish him for being such a tease, but his hand was roughly swatted away. Roderick quickly stood up, the expression on his face changing back to cold and stoic in a heartbeat.

“Unfortunately,” he said, sounding strict as ever, “I´m not interested in lazy, whiny guys who don´t do their homework.”  
He grabbed his backpack and went for the door.

“Huh? What?!”  
Gilbert clumsily got up and went after him.  
“What the hell Specs! You can´t do this! SPECS!”

But Roderick was quicker, laughing heartily as he ran outside. He looked back at his boyfriend who was standing in the doorway, yelling after him to come back, hair all messy and still half-hard.  
“I will once you finish all of your homework. Make sure to study and don´t procrastinate! See you next week, Gilbert!”

Admittedly, that was a rather unusual way to talk someone into studying, but whatever works…

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I got over my Hetalia phase. Plottwist: I didn´t. I´m gettin back into it and I still love it a lot. And these two are still my OTP, so have this silly little thing I wrote this evening. Keep the fandom alive, pals.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
